


Love, Yoh

by CherieRoseLoveless



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Anna is a tsundere, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieRoseLoveless/pseuds/CherieRoseLoveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoh's present to Anna on Valentine's day Yoh/Anna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Yoh

"Anna?"

Yoh opens the door. Anna had woken up and now gives Yoh a dirty look.

"What?"

"Happy valentine's day!"

Anna just stares as yoh holds out a box of chocolates.

Anna reluctantly takes the box and reads the label:

_To Anna_

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Love, Yoh_

Anna blushes and looks down at her lap.

"Th-thank you, Yoh?" she stammers.

"Your welcome," he said and turns to walk out the door.

"Yoh,"

Yoh turns back around as Anna holds out her arms.

She takes him in her arms and kisses him.

After half a minute, she pulls back. The she extends her fist and thumps Yoh!

"And don't come in here without knocking again, baka!"

As Yoh slunk out of the room, Anna smirked and whispered,

"I love you,"


End file.
